Payback
by Team Ninja Bug
Summary: An abandoned Shedinja and an abused Ninjask long to find one another after their trainer separated them upon evolution. But although they share the same goal, their intentions towards each other couldn't be more different. Will they find each other at long last, and if so, what impact will it have in their lives?


**Title: **Payback  
**Rating: **T, mostly for Language and Blood  
**Genre:** Undecided  
**Summary: **An abandoned Shedinja seeks his trainer and an abused Ninjask seeks his long-lost counterpart. When they finally find each other, just what is in store for them?  
**Author's Comment: **A story inspired and made for a good friend of mine from deviantART. These characters belong to him and this is merely a tribute to his ongoing Pokemon Tales series. Check him out; he's known as Duckyworth! :)

* * *

_"Please don't leave me…"_

_The young Ninjask, perched on his trainer's shoulder, watches as his Shedinja half follows after them. It wasn't too long ago that they evolved, splitting into two beings of strength and intelligence. The Ninjask knew his ghostly counterpart was the one to inherit the smarts, and he felt a little disappointed, as he knew brains were more important in the long run than his strength and speed will ever be._

_Unfortunately, Jack, their trainer, didn't feel the same way, as he continues walking in an attempt to abandon the Shedinja._

_"Jack!" the Shedinja cries, slowly falling behind. The Ninjask feels his heart drop at the sight, and the sympathies only strengthen when Jack snorts. The human finally stops and glares at the little empty shell._

_"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" he growls. "I don't need any weaklings on my team."_

_"I'm not weak!" the Shedinja tries to defend, although he knew it'll be in vain as humans couldn't understand. But it doesn't matter, as the sorrowful tone and tears got the message across quite nicely. "I can be just as good as my other half, if you'll just give me the chance! Please, Jack!" The husk turns to his other half desperately, the Ninjask lowering his gaze to the leafy ground below. "Tell him!"_

_"I…" the Ninjask hesitates, glancing at the human and his other half. "I don't…"_

_The cicada is cut off, as the impatient Jack points towards the forest. "I'm being nice here, letting you go! Either beat it, or I'll make you leave myself!"_

_"You can't do this!" the Shedinja whimpers. "I gave you my all as a Nincada and now… Now you're doing this… I thought we were friends, inseparable!"_

_"That's it," Jack grumbles, glancing at his Ninjask. "Get rid of it." The Ninjask hesitates, looking at his trainer in horror. He can't possibly attack his other half, attack himself. Turning his eyes to the husk, his wings twitch uncertainly before he gets his voice working._

_"Just leave," he tells his other half. "I don't want to hurt you, but if Jack tells me to…"_

_"Why're you staying with him, then?" the Shedinja asks. "If I have to leave, then you should come with me! We're the same Pokemon, why should I be the one to suffer?!"_

_"I…" The Ninjask trails off, glancing at Jack. "I can't leave Jack… I'm sorry, but it would be easier to just do what he says and leave…"_

_"Calymene," Jack starts, both the bugs looking to him. Calymene, a name shared by both of them and further cementing the connection between them. A connection their trainer gives no care about. The human glares at the Ninjask on his shoulder, shoving the bug off and forcing him to hover. "I said get rid of it!"_

_"Jack, I…" The Ninjask version of Calymene starts to object before stopping himself. His trainer commanded it, so he has no choice. Well, he still didn't want to hurt his counterpart and perhaps he didn't have to. Flying to the other bug, he gives his other half a firm shove, hoping that'll get the message across…_

_However, it didn't work as he intended, as the empty husk, weighing no more than two mere pounds, was forced back at the shove right into a tree. Shedinja-Calymene cried out in shock, although his Wonder Guard protected him from harm. Sliding to the ground, the Shedinja continues to cry even as his former-trainer laughs._

_"See, you're weak," Jack taunts. "You have no place in my team if you can't even handle a shove." He turns away, gesturing for his Ninjask to follow. "If you know what's good for you, you won't show up again. Now let's go, Calymene."_

_"My name is Calymene too…" the little husk whispers sorrowfully to himself, shaking and shuddering._

_But Jack ignores the whimper and starts walking off, the Ninjask watching him before looking to his other half. The Shedinja looks back at him, tears glistening as he silently pleads for his counterpart not to leave him behind, not to leave him alone. Ninjask-Calymene fidgets before taking a breath and turning his back on the husk…_

_"I'm sorry," was the last thing he mutters to his other half before flying after Jack. The abandoned Pokemon watches them disappear, tears soaking the hollow shell he now calls his body. Looking down that the ground, he repeats a single phrase over and over again._

_"M… My name's Calymene too…"_

* * *

"Should've never left him…" the Ninjask mutters quietly to himself as he lays curled up on the blanket he calls a bed, watching the night sky outside the nearby window. His sad red eyes glow a little in the silver of moonlight, skittering from star to star longingly. He shifts a bit, the rattle of chains sounding at the slightest move he makes, and he removes his eyes from the window to the snake of chains beside him. They are reasonably heavy, wrapping around his neck in such a way as to choke him if he pulled too much. There are more chains that branched off from the main leash, smaller and lighter, but no less dangerous. They are weaved through the two large holes that scarred his wings, threatening to yank them off if he tries to fly away.

All of this, a mere precaution to keep him from escaping during the night, as he's so prone to doing nowadays.

It's been quite a few years since that fateful day, and things have only gone downhill since then. He remembers when he was a Nincada, how much he loved his trainer and how much the boy loved him. But since he evolved, Jack changed… No longer was he the kind and playful child Calymene knew, instead turning into an abusive monster obsessed with power.

It was mistake, refusing his other half's plea to come with him. If only he knew just how bad it'll be, he might've gone with the offer when he had the chance. But he didn't know better, didn't take his trainer's heartless cruelty towards the Shedinja as a sign to get out of there…

How he wishes that he can turn back time, way before he abandoned his other half, but back when they were one, as a Nincada. He'll do anything if he can change their paths, stay with their parents or find a different trainer. Then maybe, just maybe, they would both be happy.

Not for the first time, he wonders where his other half is, how the Shedinja is doing. Has he found another human? Has he remained a wild Pokemon, and if so, is he adjusting well? Is he getting stronger, weaker? Is he still alive...?

"Are you looking for me too?" Calymene asks softly to himself, his sorrow easily distinguishable in his voice. And this sorrow only grows as he turns to the nightstand by Jack's bed. Glancing at the sleeping human, he moves slowly, trying to keep the rattles to a minimum as he knows waking his trainer would result in terrible consequences. He already got whipped the other day for daring to lose to a Hydreigon.

He feels the main chain lose some slack and a slight tightening on his neck, but he ignores this. Climbing delicately up the side of the nightstand, he chokes as he reaches as far up as his leash would allow, his wings flaring back to keep from being pulled at the roots. Reaching out as much as he can, he feels around the top of the stand desperately before finding what he's looking for and grabbing it in his claw. Easing himself back down to the floor, he takes a moment to catch his breath before returning to his blanket.

Getting himself as comfortable as he can manage, he turns his attention to the object in his claws and stares at it for a good long moment. It's a photo, of Jack and himself as a Nincada. The young boy was smiling cheerfully with an arm stretched out to the side, Calymene climbing up said arm with the same bright look in his eyes. Those were more innocent times where all they cared about was having fun, like most other kids.

The Ninjask wonders what happened, what changed. When he evolved and split into what he is now, the boy's attitude seemed quite sudden, or perhaps he just never noticed the boy's gradual obsession with power. Perhaps he was too blind to notice, too naive in believing that their friendship will remain genuine forever.

Sighing, he rests his head on his arms, never removing his eyes from the photo. He feels some tears beginning to well up, but he keeps them at bay. He wants his old trainer back; the fact that Jack still has this photo gives him some hope, although that hope fades little by little every day. He can't even remember the last time Jack so much as glanced at this photo.

Time continues to inch by, his eyes growing heavy and his vision blurs. Finally, a single tear rolls down his cheek and onto the photo although he barely noticed as sleep begins to take him. At least there's some relief, some escape in his dreams. And until he can finally escape in real life, it's the closest he'll get to freedom and to reuniting with his lost other half.

"It'll be okay..." Calymene whispers almost incoherently as he slips from consciousness. "I'll find him... someday..."

* * *

"I will find you," comes a soft mutter from a forgotten cemetery, the silhouette of a small insect making a beeline towards an abandoned church. Floating through the night air heavy with shadows, lit only by the purple glow of reaped souls emanating from within his body, the Shedinja stares at the photo held in his Psychic energy. It's a copy of the photo shared by his long-lost trainer and other half, the only reminder of his life before. It always gets a mixed emotion from him whenever he takes the time to look at this photo, usually sorrow but sometimes rage. The latter was the case here...

Opening the door, a small flash of protective magic engulfs him for a split-second before recognizing his ghostly energy and allowing him to pass through unfazed. He pays no attention to this, focused only on the photo in his hold. Traveling down the dark corridors of the church, he can hear the deep melody of the church's organ playing through the entire building. Seems his boss is in a musical mood tonight and he makes no complaints, as the sinister notes pretty much fuels his own emotions.

Growling softly under his breath, he continues on his way towards the church's basement, ignoring his fellow Ghost Pokemon and honestly hoping they'll ignore him...

"Hey, Calymene!" a Banette named Voodoo calls out to him, a mischievous grin growing on his zipper mouth. The ragdoll had a golden skull marking on his stomach, a mark shared by all the ghosts that lived here, including Calymene himself, although his was located at the front of his halo. It was a symbol of loyalty towards the group simply called the Buster Ghosts, as well as towards their Master, Dante the Spiritomb. The Buster Ghosts lived to serve the Spiritomb, reaping souls in his honor in order to free him of his Keystone prison.

The little Shedinja, as well as Voodoo and a couple of other ghosts, had found himself within the cult's ranks soon after being abandoned, soon after everything in his life went in a steep, downward spiral. And although he was more than happy with his role of being the scientific brainiac of the group and putting his inherited intelligence to good use, he still feels a bit... empty, unfulfilled. A feeling amplified every time he gazes into this photo...

He ignores the doll's words, intent only on the photo, the music, and his destination. Unfazed he remains, even as the other ghost continues with a common tease, pointing at the hole in his back. "How's your _butthole_ doing?!"

Blinking at the lack of response from the Shedinja, Voodoo glances at his Dusknoir companion coming up beside him in confusion. Usually that always gets a heated reaction from the bug, and the Banette always enjoys the opportunity to troll his hollow comrade. But it doesn't take him long to recognize the nature of the photo and he quickly understands that the bug needs space, and doesn't push the taunt any further.

Calymene probably would enjoy this peace, but he's too absorbed in his thoughts. Arriving to the basement's door, he slips inside silently and locks the door behind him. Flying down the stairwell, he finally tears his eyes from the photo to look about the chamber. It is quite massive, converted into a laboratory and a potion room. In the center is a massive cauldron, bubbling liquid simmering within it. Bordering the walls are several shelves holding magical ingredients such as Kecleon eyes and Lopunny ears, as well as various scientific devices and chemicals in flasks and test tubes.

"Apparitia?" he calls out, his voice echoing back at him. He waits for a moment, his figurative heart beginning to sink when a feminine voice responds from another room.

"I'm over here, dear," Perking up a bit at the voice, Calymene follows it out the lab and into the adjacent room, the dungeon. Several Pokemon can be seen held captive behind bars, but the Shedinja pays them no mind as he moves towards his Mismagius companion. Apparitia offers him a kind smile, despite the presence of a Rattata strapped to a table in front of her, and goes to speak when she spots the photo in Calymene's hold. Sympathy grows in her eyes and she puts down the potion she was about to administer to the rodent. Floating up to him, she gives him a supporting hug, an embrace readily accepted by the insect. "Are you feeling alright, Calymene?"

"I'm fine, Apparitia dear. Thank you," Calymene responds, leaning against the other ghost as if to return the hug. "I've just gotten back from collecting my quota of souls."

"You went above and beyond, I presume?" the Mismagius asks, soothingly stroking the shell's wings.

"Don't I always, my dear?" Calymene responds, feeling better more and more just by her presence, touch, and voice. She was the only one who ever understood him, truly sympathized with him. Often times, he finds that she's the only one he can go to for comfort whenever he thinks about his trainer, his old life. It comes to no surprise that they've bonded quite a bit, each claiming the other as their beloved for the rest of eternity.

"I've also been lucky to get some training in," he continues. "I've happened across a number of Ninjask during my hunt. None of them were my other half unfortunately, but they made for excellent practice for when that day does come around."

"Just don't lose sight on the most important thing, Calymene," Apparitia reminds him. "That your intelligence is far more significant and valuable than how strong you are. It doesn't matter what your loon of a trainer said, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. Your true gift lies in here." She give an affectionate tap on his head and Calymene would smile if he could.

"Of course," he acknowledges. "I won't let anyone convince me otherwise, my dear."

"Good," Apparitia gives the Shedinja a soft kiss on the muzzle before returning her attention to the Rattata, smirking at its continued efforts of escape its bonds. "Now, dear, would you like to help me with my research?"

"Indeed," He purrs darkly, floating up beside her as she forces the rodent to drink the potion. "What dastardly little concoction have you whipped up this time?"

"Hopefully something to help us reap souls more efficiently," the Mismagius replies with a wicked glint in her eyes. "If all goes well, we'll be able to bind the soul to a deceased body until we're ready to harvest it. It will come in handy should we find ourselves in a situation where immediate reaping isn't practical." She smirks towards her consort. "Perhaps you would like to start planning out a device to make full use of this potion?"

"I will get right on that," the Shedinja agrees with a slight air of eagerness. "It would do well to take my mind off things."

Apparitia nods encouragingly and reaches out to grab a rusty hook as the insect turns around. Flying out the dungeon, Calymene chuckles a bit as a bloodcurdling scream echoes through the basement. Arriving to a desk, the Shedinja pulls out some papers with his psychic energy, as well as a pencil and pen. Already sketching some ideas, he holds on to the photo for a few more moments before his glowing eyes trail to it. Pausing his progress on the blue prints, he gingerly places the photo upright against the wall directly in front of him.

Staring at it for another moment longer, he hardly notices the screams and pleas coming to a gruesome end as a sense of longing fills him, despite the angry growl audible in his voice.

"I will find you both, someday..."


End file.
